Conversaciones ajenas
by vianeicithalove
Summary: Que tantas cosas retorcidas podría imaginarse Charlie mientras escucha una conversación tras la puerta de bella? Entra! y averigua...


**Conversaciones ajenas**

**Charlie Pov.**

Después de un largo día en la comisaria ansiaba con ganas llegar a casa, esperaba que bells tuviera lista la cena, literalmente moría de hambre.

Al doblar en la esquina de la cuadra de mi vecindario, visualice en la entrada de mi porche el auto del noviecito de mi hija, no es que tuviera algo en su contra, sabía que el chico era de buenas intenciones y que sus padres eran personas respetables en este pueblo, pero eso sí, nada quitaba de que protegiera a mi única hija.

Sabía bien que bella era una muchacha responsable y que siempre se daba su lugar y no dejaba que nadie le faltara al respeto, pero, todos fuimos adolescentes alguna vez en la vida, y yo no era precisamente de los que se hacían de la vista gorda y evadía temas, pero sabía que aunque mi hija fuese responsable, la calentura del amor y hormonas te descontrola por completo, te dejas llevar sin pensar y luego a la mera hora Zaz! salen embarazadas y dejadas y todo eso, yo más que nada sabía de ese tema, mi ex esposa y yo nos habíamos casado tan jóvenes y a tan solo dos meses de matrimonio concebimos a nuestra hija, así que yo lo había vivido en carne propia, sabía que era el ser padre tan joven y sin experiencia en nada, cosas que no quería para mi hija y es por eso que no me agradaba mucho la idea de dejarla tanto tiempo a solas con ese muchacho, aunque sabía que él era responsable y atento con mi hija, siempre la cuidaba y era solo por eso que a veces no les daba toques de queda, si lo hiciera pensarían que desconfió a todas horas de ellos, el punto era de que eran buenos chicos, tenían buenas metas en la vida y positivismo, así que tal vez dejaría por un momento que mi mete se relajara porque no debía de preocuparme por nada, se supone que mientras yo esté en casa ellos no harían nada indebido.

Al parecer, bella no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa, ella era siempre tan puntual en estar aquí cuando llegaba, supongo que ha de estar en su habitación, no quería ser impertinente pero la última vez que quise calentar algo de la comida que había hecho, se me había olvidado en la estufa que se me quemo y ella se había molestado así que por seguridad mejor y subía a avisarle de mi llegada.

Con gran cansancio llegue al segundo piso, y me sobe la espalda, wow, que rápido envejecía, sería mejor que dejara de comer tanta chatarra y ponerme en forma, en fin, con largas y silenciosas pisadas llegue al frente de la puerta del cuarto de bells que estaba semi abierta y se escuchaban voces, eran las de ellos, apenas e iba a entrar cuando escuche algo que me dejo intrigado...

-Vamos bella no seas así, dame una buena razón para que no lo hagamos.

-pues por qué no, ya te dije que me siento presionada, además no necesito darte más razones, siento que aún no estamos preparados para dar este paso.

(Acaso ellos peleaban?) (Esperen de que hablaban, acaso ellos no estarían planeado tener relaciones o sí?... no, mi hijita no era así, seguro y escuche mal )

-Entonces hasta cuando piensas que ya lo estaremos?

-Pues... no lo sé!

-Cariño, es que no tienes de que tener miedo, todo esto es tan normal, todas las parejas lo hacen y además ese argumento del que tanto dices a cada rato no tiene lógica.

-como de que no tiene lógica!?

-pues porque no duh..

-Edward, pierdes tu tiempo si crees que cederé a tus peticiones, o más bien, caprichos.

-Caprichos?, ah ahora resulta que soy un caprichoso... Anda bells, di que sí...

-no

-pero por qué no, ya te dije que es de lo más normal, mi amor enserio que no tienes por qué tener miedo, recuerda que mi hermano y rosalie lo hicieron hace dos meses.

(Esperen de qué demonios hablaba este muchacho y que es lo que había hecho su hermano con su novia hace dos meses, acaso si había escuchado bien y le estaría insinuando que tuvieran...)

-Sí, pero eso fue solamente porque emmett estuvo como tú, insiste e insiste durante dos semanas y a la pobre de rose no le quedo de otra más que ceder.

(Pobre muchacha había sido presionada, pero no dejaría que este muchachito caliente convenciera a mi hijita)

-entonces eso quiere decir que tengo que arrodillarme y suplicar para que lo hagamos?

-Por supuesto que no!, eso sería chantaje y denigrante.

-pero funcionaria no?

-eres imposible Cullen.

-es que bells, se realista, ya tenemos más de dos años de ser novios y según las estadísticas, muestran que es el tiempo exacto para dar este paso en la relación.

(AH, sí pero miren que bonita la cosa, ahora resulta que después de dos años de relación tienen como obligación el de revolcarse, pues no, eso sí que no, este muchachito se iría de mi casa ahora mismo y hablaría con sus padres)

-Qué? acaso buscaste estadísticas en google?

-No... Bueno, tal vez, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es de que debemos hacer esto...

-a, sí? y quien lo dice

(AHA, si claro, como no, quien lo dice, muy bien hija defiende tu lugar como mujer, y pensar que sus padres son personas de buenos principios, si ellos se enteraran se decepcionarían muchísimo)

-pues todo el mundo, ya vez hasta mi hermana lo hiso con Jasper hace tres semanas y no pasó nada

De hecho hasta mis padres los felicitaron.

(QUE!?, o sea que... no, esto no podia ser verdad, el doctor Cullen era alguien muy respetado en este pueblo, al igual que su esposa, así que no me podia creer el hecho de que feliciten a sus hijos por tener sexo a esta edad, que mal los había catalogado)

-mmm... pues sí, pero que conste de que alice le estuvo insistiendo a Jasper durante días, se me hace de que eso de insistir es parte de la genética Cullen.

(Muchachos calenturientos)

-Pff, claro...

-Además, hay que ver las consecuencias, no, no lo podemos tomar a la ligera.

-bella, confía en mí, en esto soy un experto que podría salir mal.

(*La sangre me hervía de coraje!, como pensaba siquiera decir esas cosas!, vanagloriarse de que él es todo un experto!, hay de ti donde toques a mi niñita)

-Que, que podría salir mal?, Oh sí! déjame y te digo anda Edward piénsalo bien, que fue lo que le sucedió a emmett y rosalie eh?.-pregunto bella al parecer algo insistente.

-Bu...bueno, eso no fue culpa de, bueno todos sabemos cómo es mi hermano no? y sabíamos que esto era algo tan predecible en él.

(Hay no, estaba casi seguro de a qué se refería...)

-Sí, y entonces, anda Edward, dilo, que fue lo que sucedió

-Pues, agh, bella enserio que esto es necesario

-sí, absolutamente si, dilo y escúchate

-pues nada, solo que emmett fue tan descuidado esa noche que después de dos semanas se enteraron de que por su culpa salió embarazada y bueno rose se deprimió al saber en qué iban a hacer pero no lo veas como una catástrofe, al contrario, recuerda que Esme y Carlisle se emocionaron tanto por la noticia que dijeron que se quedarían con uno y que a los otros los regalaría con los vecinos.

(lo sabía, esto era lo único que se podría esperar de dos jovencitos calenturientos, no me podia creer que no se cuidaran, por dios!, el padre de ellos era doctor!, con muchas más ganas debía de advertirles sobre un posible embarazo, estaba que me jalaba el cuero cabelludo, pero esperen solo un momento, acaso dijo que tendrían mas de un bebe, acaso tendrían trillizos, era algo probable los Cullen y hale tienen genética de gemelos, pero por el amor de dios, regalar los niños a los vecinos, eso era de lo más inhumano, debería darles vergüenza, sus propios nietos)

-Pues sí, pero imagínate, que tal si a nosotros en un descuido nos pasa lo mismo, yo aún no me siento preparada para cuidar a pequeñines y más como para darlos, sabes que yo jamás haría eso, seria cruel.

(Pero claro que lo seria, yo no le permitiría que diera a mis nietos o nieto en adopción, ni siquiera, espera! en qué demonios estoy pensando, ni siquiera dejaría que el la tocara)

-lo se mi amor, pero nena, eso no nos sucederá, te lo prometo, sé que al principio sentiremos molestia pero después todo será tan fácil y normal.

(Este muchacho era un depravado, y bien dicen que los que se ven más seriecitos son los más degenerados)

-mmm... pues viéndolo así suena fácil pero que pasa si sale mal, como le diremos a Charlie?,

-Bah, de seguro que a él le encantara la idea, el jefe swan lo tomara tan bien que hasta querrá que le demos algunos consejos de cómo mantenerlo de pie y hasta que rodé sin que se canse, empezaremos mañana en la tarde-...

(Pero que mierda! esto ya era suficiente, este jovencito se iría de mi casa en este mismo instante y juro que envió a isabella a florida con rene)

-Isabella swan, quiero que te alejes de este muchacho en este mismo instante.-dije firmemente mientras dejaba toda la puerta abierta para que Edward se marchara de aquí.

-De que hablas papá?.-pregunto confundida

Ah, sí, ahora resulta que se hacia la que no sabía nada.

-no te hagas la que no sabes, lo eh escuchado todo.

-Qué?, papá, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no escuches nuestras conversaciones a escondidas.-reclamo

-yo no quería, de hecho solo había subido para decirte que si de favor me calentabas la cena pero entonces escuche todas las propuestas indecorosas de este jovencito.

-cuales propuestas indecorosas jefe swan? yo solamente le decía a bella que si podíamos adoptar una mascota, así como mis hermanos.-dijo Edward algo confundido y mirándome fijamente.

-qué?, y como explicas lo del embarazo de rosalie?, ah y eso de que serán trillizos y tus padres los regalaran a los vecinos eh?.-exclame algo exaltado.

-qué?.-pregunto confundido

-sí!, no creas que no escuche, deberían de tener vergüenza, tu padre es un doctor prestigiado y les debió de haber dado la charla de que si son irresponsables pueden provocar un embarazo no deseado y luego más aparte de eso vienes aquí, a mi casa, enfrente de mis narices a proponerle a mi hija que se revuelque contigo y...

-Qué?, papá, estás loco o que te sucede, Edward y yo solo hablábamos sobre si sería buena la idea de adoptar o no a un perrito en el refugio de nuestros amigos Fred y bree, ah y lo que tu mal interpretaste fue que emmett dejó salir a flofy, osea su perrita que adopto y pues esa noche que se perdió ella quedó embarazada y rosalie se enojó porque le dijo que la cuidara y él no lo hizo, así que Carlisle y Esme dijeron que solo se quedarían con un perrito y los demás se los regalarían a los vecinos, y… hay papá, ya ves todo tan fácil de explicar y tú quien sabe que cosas retorcidas pensabas…

Bien, creo que la había regado en todo y ahora qué diablos se supone que debía decir, tal vez pedir disculpas o tal vez salir huyendo?

-ahh, mmm... bueno, supongo que, ya no debería juzgar conversaciones ajenas, así que... bells estaré en la sala viendo el partido y... no te preocupes por la cena, llamare a la pizzería.- y con eso ultimo salí de lo más avergonzado de ahí, juro que jamás volvería a escuchar platicas ajenas.

* * *

**Chicas, espero y las haya hecho reír aunque sea un poquito, fue una idea fugaz y algo alocada, espero que me digan que les pareció! Ok entonces nos leeremos después así como antes de irme las invito a pasar a leer mis otras alocadas y nerds novelas! **

**Saludos y besos vianey **


End file.
